Freefall, Part Two
"Freefall, Part Two" is the second issue of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine comic book series. Synopsis DetectivesDowling and Cheung are discussing the latest in a string of mysterious deaths: not all the mysterious victims are women and this latest one's a young guy in a tie. He is just one in a room full of bodies like him. Back to Buffy, Willow, Spike, and the debt collecting demon. He threatens Buffy with bad credit, and she retaliats by choking him, but Willow and Spike pull her off, reminding her of the futility of killing him. The demon gets sad-faced and talks about being trapped in this realm and needing a job. Buffy finds an ATM and gives him all her money, which he says isn't nearly enough. Spike asks Buffy what happened to all her jewel thief money, it seemed she gave it back when Riley negotiated an amnesty between Slayers and Interpol. The demon departs with a final warning, and Willow picks up her argument about how Buffy wasn't seeing how her actions affected everyone when she destroyed the Seed of Wonder. Willow leaves and Spike picks up his warnings about "rumblings". Eldre Koh breaks into Buffy's apartment and begins searching it. Tumble hears him and thinks it is Buffy, but Eldre Koh escapes out the window before Tumble can see him. Dowling and Cheung are in the morgue looking at the unmarked bodies with files and pictures on them. Dowling has found missing persons files for several of the bodies, but all are from the '60s or earlier, and there is no sign of aging. He comes up with a theory they are, or had been, vampires. A man (Severin) is running from a vampire. Buffy hops down from a rooftop to save the day, thinking all the while about her money and magic-less issues. The stranger says he can help, but Buffy orders him to leave. She stakes the vamp and is immediately caught in a spotlight and at a cop's gunpoint. Next page, we see her in cuffs and in an interrogation room. The detectives are back, asking her if any of the photographs they have of their "victims" look familiar. They knew she is a Slayer, though apparently there is some info on her that the feds wouldn't give them. Buffy educates them on how a vampire turns to dust when it is slain, which is immediately turned on her as she is reminded of the vampire she just "killed". The detectives argue privately about the case and conclude that they will not let her go until they learned more. They return to the interrogation room and Buffy is gone. We see her on the rooftop outside looking down at some shouting police officers, wondering if she should have waited for a lawyer. At Xander and Dawn's apartment, Buffy comes in through the window to find them watching her face on TV. Xander congratulates her for being a fugitive. Dawn asks who was really responsible for the bodies, and Buffy says she will have to find out or never show her face in public again. She then asks for a place to crash and is denied - Xander and Dawn have apparently been fighting, and Xander is occupying the couch. Buffy doesn't press the issue, but she is not too happy about it. Spike finds her at the top of a skyscraper. He asks how she got arrested; she explains and laments being the Chosen One. He says he would be dead if she wasn't, and that he is investigating her pursuer(s). She seems cheered as she leaves, but still worries about evading the law while she is trying to solve the case, especially since she almost instantly spots another vampire. This one is fighting the same guy as before. He again explains that he can help, and tells Buffy that he's a Slayer, like her. Buffy forgoes the obvious gender jokes to point out his lack of a wooden stake, and runs off after the vamp, chasing him into an alley. As she is about to finish him, she sees that at least a dozen more have cornered her there, and the original one leaps at her. The vampire's face begin steaming and then shifting from vamp to human face. The stranger is revealed behind the body as it falls, his eyes white, saying "I told you I could help." Buffy is fascinated and asks "How, what and why, please." The stranger explains that "he's not a vampire anymore," and the view pans out to a lot of markless bodies once more. "None of them are." "You trying to put me out of a job?" Buffy asks. Then she smiles. "'Cause I might be okay with that." Continuity *Spike and Buffy make allusions to when Buffy had robbed a Swiss bank to pay for the Slayer Organization, shown through flashbacks in "Anywhere But Here". '' *While trying to make the loan demon go away, Spike mentions that Buffy had to drop out of college and he should cut her some slack. This was due to her mother's death in Season 5. *This is not the first time Buffy was tangled into police affairs. She had originally been thought to be responsible for killing Ted Buchanan in "Ted", the death of Kendra in "Becoming, Part Two", the murder of Allan Finch in "Consequences", and wanted for robbing banks during ''Buffy Season Eight. Appearances Individuals *Robert Dowling *Miranda Cheung *Buffy Summers *Spike *Willow Rosenberg *Eldre Koh *Tumble *Severin *Dawn Summers *Xander Harris *Riley Finn (only mentioned) Organizations and Titles *UC Sunnydale (only mentioned) *Interpol *San Francisco Police Department Species *Slayer *Vampire *Zompire *Human *Unidentified debt collector demon *Nitobe Events Locations *San Francisco *Balboa Theatre (seen near Buffy's apartment) Weapons and Objects *The Siphon *Stake Body Count *Two zompires, dusted by Buffy. *Seventeen zompires, siphoned by Severin. Behind the Scenes Collections *''Freefall'' * Buffy Season 9 Library Edition, Volume 1 Pop Culture References *Xander jokingly asked if she was going to blame "The One-armed Man" for being wanted in crimes, a reference to a serial killer in a drama TV series The Fugitive. *Xander's t-shirt has a chimp wearing a helmet on it saying "Human see human do", an allusion to the movie Planet of the Apes. Quotes Gallery Previews Freefall2Pre1.jpg Freefall2Pre2.jpg Freefall2Pre3.jpg nl:Freefall, Deel Twee Category:Season Nine Category:Buffy comics